


can't tell you (what i don't know).

by redhoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom regards him with cool blue eyes, power radiating off him in nearly suffocating waves before he brushes by Valentine, leaving the other male to merely stare after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't tell you (what i don't know).

Valentine comes across Tom first. He's just finished schooling and he needs to get away, to see the world. Of course, there's objections that crop up across the board, but he brushes them off. He's an adult, it's his decision what to do. He even ignores Lucian. It's not something he makes a habit of, but Valentine is certain his parabatai will understand.

He travels all over, but London holds his attention the longest and that's when he runs into Tom. Literally. Tom has his nose in his book and Valentine's never been too good at paying attention to where he's walking.

Tom regards him with cool blue eyes, power radiating off him in nearly suffocating waves before he brushes by Valentine, leaving the other male to merely stare after him.

\--

The second meeting is in a small bookshop tucked off a side alley in the middle of no where. Valentine had only come across it by accident, having gotten himself turned around, but he can't turn away from a bookshop. The same male he had run into only days previous is in the back corner, nose in another book.

Valentine watches him until the other male looks up.

\--

"I'm beginning to think you're following me."

Valentine looks up, head tilted at the soft voice as he turns until he finds the source. Tom is standing not five feet away, a cup clutched tightly in one hand, a book in the other. He doesn't look upset, possibly amused and a bit of curiosity. 

Valentine shrugs his shoulders in one smooth movement as he closes his book, not realizing until he's done it that he hadn't marked the page. "The fates seem to like to throw us together, don't they?" He asks, lips tugging up at one corner.

A ghost of a smile flashes across the brunette's face, gone as soon as it was there. "Indeed," he returns with a nod, amusement becoming clearer on his face.

Straightening himself out in his seat, the blond gestures to the wooden seat across the table from him. "Join me?" Of course, he could chalk this up to being polite, but it's mostly intrigue. There's a grace and a confidence with which the other male moves that leaves Valentine slightly envious, but he pushes it away when there's a pale hand extended to him across the table.

"Tom."

"Valentine."


End file.
